Born 2 Kill
by Jas and Kitty
Summary: A teenage boy starting the shift to adulthood finds himself infected. During the change he meets a strange person who could possibly help him stay sane. SLASH in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead is not mine.

A/N: This is my first fic ever. I never expected it to be slash, either. If you don't like the idea of two guys together, then uh, why did you click here...?

* * *

Starting today, it would be two weeks after the infection hit.

Hunter gasped at the pain lacing his body. Rescue still hadn't come to his neighborhood's aid, and as far as he knew, he could possibly be the only one alive. He had hoped the squirrel that attacked him when he opened his window for fresh air wasn't infected with god-knows-what, but unfortunately, his prayers were not answered. Hunter eyed the lone pistol on his bedroom nightstand, suicide briefly crossing his mind. But he wanted to fight it. He wanted to prove he was strong and that some pathetic infection wouldn't stop him (although it stopped the majority of the US population).

He sighed and cursed his arrogance.

"Damn squirrel, I hate squirrels," he muttered.

Once again, pain wracked the 18 year old's body, causing a scream to rip through him. He clutched at his chest and began to sweat profusely. Hunter sat up and stumbled out of bed, leaning on the wall for support. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered. His family gave most of his clothes to charity about a month ago and hadn't bothered to buy him new clothes. Grabbing a roll of duct tape, he secured the sleeves of his dull navy hoodie and baggy brown pants to help conserve heat.

He felt slightly better until he felt himself hit the ground before losing consciousness.

* * *

Hunter awoke to darkness. He sat up and observed his surroundings, noting a slightly visible figure sitting hunched over a couple of yards away. He noticed it was wearing the same clothes as him.

"Hello? Who's there and where the hell am I?!" Hunter cried desperately.

The form stirred and turned its head towards Hunter. The hood cast a shadow over the figure's eyes, but what made Hunter do a double-take was the blood smeared across its face and the row of razor sharp teeth.

"Wh-what… are you?!" Hunter yelled while stumbling backwards, suddenly wanting to get very far away. The thing, whatever it was, jumped to its feet, a guttural snarl coming from it.

"No, stay away!" Hunter shrieked as he began to run away. He turned to look behind him as he fled and was met with the sight of the monster launching itself at an incredible speed towards him, uttering an ear-piercing scream.

Hunter was slammed into the ground and promptly torn at by the monster. Blood filled his vision and he fell unconscious.

* * *

Hunter gasped and fell out of bed, hitting his head on the nightstand, causing several choice words to fly from his mouth. He ran a hand through his short, pale blonde hair and got to his feet.

"Just a dream," he mumbled while making his way to the bathroom for a drink to ease the burning in his throat. Ducking his head near the faucet, he took in a few gulps of water. Not feeling very satisfied, as the burning remained, he drank more for good measure. The sensation still remained.

"Great, I must be getting even sicker… stupid squirrel probably wasn't infected… just had some stupid rabies or something…" he complained quietly.

The sound of breaking glass could be heard throughout the house. Blood slowly dripped from Hunter's hand onto the tile, bits of glass embedded in his hand. He stared at where the ruined mirror lay, still catching glimpses of his reflection.

"That's not right," he whispered, backing out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. He sat down on his bed, holding a small pocket mirror. Taking a deep breath, he opened it and gazed at his reflection. Dull, seemingly dead eyes stared back at him, his skin an unhealthy pale color. A row of pointed teeth gleamed back at him. Hunter ran his tongue lightly over them. Yep, they were real, alright.

Hunter placed the mirror back on the bed and soaked in what he just saw.

"Surely I'm not infected… even if I do look like one of them," Hunter mumbled. "And I still have control over myself… I can still talk…"

"That will change momentarily."

Hunter whipped around at the new voice and laid eyes on a scruffy-looking man. He looked like one of them. The intruder held no expression, just a blank stare, at least, as far as he cold tell from the part of his face that wasn't shielded by shaggy dark hair.

Hunter gritted his teeth and grabbed the gun off his nightstand. Before he had a chance to even lift the gun up, something wet smacked it out of his hand and wrapped around his torso, jerking him across the room, mere centimeters away from the stranger. The appendage was that guy's tongue!

"Holy crap, sucks to be you," Hunter blurted out, ignoring the danger of the situation.

The grip around his chest tightened, causing Hunter to gasp out in pain.

"Okay, okay…! I'm sorry!" he wheezed. The hold loosened a fraction. Hunter let out a sigh of relief, itching to get away from the thing. He paused and sniffed out a faint musky scent.

"Dude, you stink!"

Hurt flashed across the infected's face then disappeared as quickly as it came. He let go of Hunter, retracting the tongue and licking his lips.

"No, not really, it's just an odd smell… and that was very disturbing, by the way," Hunter added while putting space between them.

"You talk too much," the stranger said quietly.

Hunter flashed him a grin and opened his mouth to speak. His eyes widened as he found out he couldn't say a word. Hunter growled and managed to ground out with some effort:

"How can you still talk…? And do you… even have a name?"

"I'm not speaking like a human, like you're trying to do. I'm merely making a series of hisses and growls that infected understand. As for a name, you can call me… Demetri."

Hunter stifled a snicker. Demetri shot him a glare and jumped out the window.

"W-… wait!" Hunter grunted out and jumped out the window without thinking.

'Oh shit,' he thought.

He felt something take over, something he might call instinct even if it wasn't his, and he landed gracefully on all fours.

'Oh God… that did not feel right…'

Hunter shuddered and ran off after the one person that might hold some answers for him.

* * *

A/N: I'll get into Hunter's life before the infection, his family, etc., later. Same with Demetri.


	2. Chapter 2

Born 2 Kill

Chapter 2

"Stop following me."

Despite Demetri's protests, Hunter continued to follow him.

"I'd rather not be alone, thank you very much. I was getting tired of being cooped up in my house anyways," Hunter pointed out. He had easily switched to animalistic sounds as a means of communication. He didn't exactly favor it, but it wasn't like he had a choice.

The scenery changed to that of a city. Hunter peered at Demetri questioningly.

"So why are we going here?" he asked slowly.

"I'm hungry."

Hunter blinked at the simple answer.

"Do you… eat humans?" he prodded, not liking where this was going.

"Survivors, yes. Sometimes you'll find the occasional group of people who are so desperately clinging to their lives. Pointless, really. They should just give up," Demetri said bitterly.

Hunter glared up at him.

"I don't think they should. I may be infected, but I still want people to live!"

Demetri let out a cruel laugh causing Hunter to regard him warily. He didn't realize this guy could be so cold.

"I'd love to see you think that when you have a pile of delicious human flesh next to you for the taking," Demetri challenged.

Hunter growled and took a few steps towards him.

"You're really starting to piss me off. How can you be so emotionless?!"

"Now you know how I've felt since I first laid eyes on you. I knew I wouldn't like you. I'm a monster, remember?" Demetri bit back.

"You… you…"

Hunter snarled and rushed at Demetri. The charge was easily avoided, however, and Demetri threw him to the ground. Hunter tried to struggle up but was held down by a body pressing into his back.

"Get… get o-"

Hunter gasped as he was cut off by something wet trailing his ear. He stiffened and shuddered at the sensation.

"St- stop that! No…!" he cried out weakly.

"Shut up. You talk too much."

Hunter's eyes widened as a moist appendage filled his mouth. He whimpered when he felt a pair of hands traveling along his side. The pleasure he was feeling from this disturbed him. He could fell that it was certainly affecting Demetri as well.

Demetri retracted his tongue then laced a hand through Hunter's hair, placing his mouth near the boy's ear.

"See what happens when you tick me off?" Demetri whispered in his ear, sending shivers through Hunter. He nodded weakly.

"Good."

Demetri bit into his victim shoulder, drawing a good amount of blood from him. He lapped up the liquid, ignoring Hunter's cries of pain.

Hunter felt dizzy as the weight disappeared. He stumbled back onto his feet and avoided further eye contact with his attacker.

"Don't do it again," Demetri muttered as he turned and stalked off to find survivors.

Hunter kept his gaze on the ground and tugged at the hem of his hoodie in an attempt to hide the evidence that a part of him had enjoyed the confrontation and then trailed quietly being his angry companion.

The two infected wandered the city for quite some time before Demetri threw his arms up in frustration.

"This is ridiculous. Not a single one, or at least not one that I can find," Demetri said with a sigh. "Guess we'll have to resort to the cheap stuff."

Hunter wanted to ask what he meant by that, but kept quiet as he watched Demetri walk up to a normal infected. His eyes widened as he took in the sight of Demetri pulling it up from the ground it was lazing around on and promptly ripping an arm off of it. Hunter cringed at the sounds of bone breaking. Demetri sniffed the limb then took a bite out of the flesh, glancing at his silent observer. He swallowed and motioned Hunter over.

"You need to eat. Don't argue. Here."

Demetri handed the limb to Hunter. The boy sniffed at it, then deciding it was better than to be forced to eat humans, he took a chunk out of it. Surprisingly, it didn't taste as bad as he thought it would, but it didn't taste good either. Hunter quickly devoured the flesh off the bone, unable to stop himself. The hunger was too overpowering.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Demetri teased with a grin.

Hunter didn't say anything, noticing the burning sensation he had been feeling in his throat ever since he woke from that dream was gone for the most part. There was still a tingling sensation, but he could deal with that.

Demetri finished off the other arm.

"Bleh… humans taste so much better."

Hunter bit his lip, knowing better than to say anything.

Demetri wiped the infected's blood off his mouth and hands on the sleeve of his collared shirt.

"Meh, let's keep moving. Even though we've eaten, I still want some human flesh…"

Hunter shuddered and reluctantly continued to follow Demetri.


End file.
